moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo is a Swedish film of the mystery and thriller genres. It is based on the novel Män som hatar kvinnor, authored by Stieg Larsson in 2005. The movie has yielded two sequels in Sweden called The Girl Who Played With Fire and The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest, as well as an American remake in 2011. The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo was directed by Niels Arden Oplev and written by Nikolaj Arcel and Rasmus Heisterberg. It was produced by Yellow Bird Films, ZDF Enterprises and Nordisk Film and released theatrically on February 27th, 2009. The film stars Noomi Rapace as the titular Lisbeth Salander (The girl with the dragon tattoo) and Michael Nyqvist as investigative reporter Mikael Blomkvist. Read more... Pulp Fiction is an American feature film of the action and crime drama genres. It was written and directed by Quentin Tarantino with a script that was co-written by Roger Avery. It was produced by Miramax Films and Tarantino's studio, A Band Apart and released theatrically in the United States on October 14th, 1994. The film features an ensemble cast of notable actors, many of whom gained new-found fame for their participation in this film such as John Travolta, Samuel L. Jackson and Uma Thurman. The plot of the movie is comprised of several inter-connecting stories about people whose lifestyles are firmly entrenched in the modern L.A. underworld scene including drug dealers, gamblers, mobsters and petty thieves. Read more... '''2001: A Space Odyssey is an American science fiction film directed by Stanley Kubrick and released theatrically on April 6th, 1968. The script was based on a story written by science fiction author Arthur C. Clarke and was written between 1964-1965 to coincide with the production of the film. 2001: A Space Odyssey is widely regarded as being one of the greatest science fiction films of all time, notably for it's scientific realism, intelligent approach to evolution and alien intelligence, surreal imagery and the exacting execution of its director. Read more... Zack and Miri Make a Porno is an American feature film of the comedy and romantic comedy genres. It was written and directed by Kevin Smith and produced by The Weinstein Company and View Askew Productions. The film stars Seth Rogen as Zack, Elizabeth Banks as Miri, Craig Robinson as Delaney, Jason Mewes as Lester, Katie Morgan as Stacey, Traci Lords as Bubbles and Jeff Anderson as Deacon. Notable guest stars in the film include Justin Long, Tom Savini, Brandon Routh, Tisha Campbell-Martin and Tyler Labine. The movie takes place in the town of Monroeville - a suburb of Pittsburgh. The main characters from the film are Zack Brown and Miriam "Miri" Linky - two lifelong platonic friends who live together. Read more... The Man Who Knew Too Much is an American feature film of the mystery and thriller genres. It was directed by Alfred Hitchcock with a script written by John Michael Hayes. It was produced by Hitchcock for Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on June 1st, 1956. The movie stars Jimmy Stewart as Ben McKenna, Doris Day as his wife, Jo, and Christopher Olsen as their son, Hank, who are on holiday in Africa where they meet a mysterious man named Louis Bernard. The next day, Bernard is murdered, but before he dies he manages to reveal details of an assassination about to take place in London. The assassins kidnap Hank, and Ben and Jo go to London and take matters into their own hands. Read more... Friday the 13th Part 2 is a 1981 slasher film directed by Steve Miner. It is the second film in the ever-growing Friday the 13th franchise, and the first film to feature Jason Voorhees as the central villain. The movie was directed by Steve Miner with a screenplay written by Ron Kurz based on character concepts originally developed by Victor Miller. It was produced by Georgetown Productions, Inc. and was released theatrically in the United States on May 1st, 1981. The film is notable for introducing Jason Voorhees as the antagonist, who slashes his way through a group of unsuspecting camp counselors with a machete and a smile. Read more... Category:Browse